


easy like a monday morning

by opensummer



Category: The 10th Kingdom
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer
Summary: Virginia Lewis has breakfast in bed, calls her father, chats with her grandmother, and takes a walk in the park with her husband on her day off.





	easy like a monday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_Inscriber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/gifts).



> Night asked for 10th Kingdom Virginia/Wolf fluff or anything with Steve Rogers when I offered them a solstice fic. I didn’t quite make solstice and I’m not much of one for Christmas so I figured I’d do as the hobbits do and give it to them for my birthday.  
>  ~~Shhh, it’s still my birthday week.~~
> 
> And because Night is the actual best (y’all should say nice things) I kinda maybe wrote both prompts? Anywhoo. 
> 
> Also Virginia’s Grandmother’s name is Adeline. ‘cause she doesn’t have one canonically and I needed one.
> 
> EDIT 23.6.2019: Because night is the ACTUAL BEST and y'all should say nice things she made me a [podfic that you should absolutely check out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330945)

Virginia goes to bed late and wakes up late, cocooned in the blankets Wolf tucks around her when he leaves their bed early and doesn’t want her to wake. 

There’s the smell of bacon in the air so she lies there warm and content, knowing that Wolf will appear soon with a breakfast tray in hand. 

She watches the winter sun come streaming through the windows and smiles as she hears Wolf open the door as quietly as he can. It’s not actually all that quietly. 

Wolf is not a man made for quiet. That’s ok, Virginia’s not really built for quiet either.

“I’m awake.” She calls, and leans up to kiss him as he settles the tray beside her. Bacon and eggs in a bowl, fruit on the side, two plates stacked together, cutlery stacked on top, a cup of coffee for her and orange juice for him. 

She steals a sip before passing him the glass, dishing up the food and passing him a plate before taking the rest for herself. They eat slowly, luxuriating in the quiet morning. The baby’s with her grandmother so when they tuck themselves back into bed and enjoy the quiet and each other, there’s no one to disturb them. 

* * *

 Later, she finally gets herself out of bed, leaving Wolf to hog the covers and snuffle into his pillow. It’s just gone eleven and she grabs the dishes bring them to their kitchen. Fills the kitchen sink with hot water and soap and hums tunelessly as she scrubs them clean and puts them in the drying rack. 

They have a dishwasher but old habits die hard and dishes for two, after a lazy morning is no great hardship. She takes full advantage of it when baby’s home, during the week, when they’re working, but Virginia likes this too, the labor of it all. 

She grabs shoes and throws a coat over her pajamas to venture down to the mailbox, and nods to one of their neighbors in the elevator on the way back up to the apartment. 

Her dad’s work in the Nine Kingdoms bringing about industrial revolution has been more profitable than any of them could have guessed and at the baby shower he’d presented them with gold bars they’d used to buy a tenth story flat overlooking central park. It and the presentation of a great-granddaughter had done much to reconcile her grandmother to Wolf. 

Eccentricity in the rich is, after all, perfectly acceptable.

The mail is mostly bills and she sets them aside to deal with later, chucking the few advertisements into the trash. 

At noon, the mirror over the fireplace chimes, the deafening chimes of a belltower. It fills the apartment completely and would likely spill over and alert all of their neighbors, if they hadn’t picked up a soundproofing charm the last time they went to visit Wendall. She hears a muffled yelp and a thump as Wolf startles out of bed and hits the floor, and stifles a smile. It’d been mean to let him sleep through until noon, but she’s gotten get her laughs somewhere. 

(It’s got nothing to do with her pixie cut, she’d insisted, the first time this had happened. Wolf, more fool him, had believed her.)

The dwarves had caught on the the idea of dial tone too enthusiastically for Virginia’s tastes, given their idea of a sound to alert people consisted of villages bells ringing for miles. 

They’ve had the dwarves out twice to adjust the thing and they’ve managed to turn it down from deafening to wake the dead, wake the dead to wake the whole floor. She’s hoping that the third time will be the charm and they’ll turn it down to roughly equivalent of a telephone. Unfortunately the queue’s two months long and no matter what bribes her dad offers, they’ve refused to bump them up. 

Virginia thinks they're still holding a grudge over the whole broken mirror thing. Her father would just like them to get with the spirit of capitalism already and take the damn bribe. He wants to see his granddaughter, but they both had refused to have Christine in the apartment when he called until the sound was less likely to hurt her. 

So Sunday afternoon to Monday afternoon every other week, Virginia’s grandmother takes her great-granddaughter and her dad calls at noon. (And Virginia gets a night to herself with her husband.)

She waits until she hears Wolf coming down the hall before she reaches up and opens the connection. 

“Hey Dad!” 

“Virginia.” He says and smiles. 

The Nine Kingdoms suit him. He’s works hard going from town to town, but she hadn’t realized how stressful he found managing their old building until she’d seen him at work explaining how a water wheel could be used for more than milling grain. He’d been lit up, happy in a way that made her a little jealous. She was used to being the only thing that made him happy. 

She tries focus on being happy for him, rather than jealous. All the self-help books Wolf brought home to them suggested as much and she believes them. 

He’s lost weight, looks happier, younger. Virginia is happy for him. Really she is. 

Wolf launches into the conversation with an enthusiastic, “Tony!” and a rundown on everything their adorable daughter has done in the past two weeks, complete with pictures he holds up to the mirror. 

She had worried at first at Wolf adapting to the modern world but once Christine was born he’d thrown himself so wholeheartedly into documenting every moment of her existence that she’d almost forgotten he wasn’t born here until he missed the sort of obvious thing that she’d grown up with and thus never considered. 

On the other hand, she got to introduce him to Star Wars, which more than made up for his occasional lapse.

She lets Wolf lead the conversation, interjecting every so often, keeping an eye on the clock.

“Sorry dad,” she says as Wolf is winding down. “We have to go pick up Christine from Grandma.”

“Give Christine my love, and none to your grandmother.” Tony says, and then because he’s predictable, “How long until the dwarves are out to take a look at the mirror?”

“Don’t tell me you’re not counting down the days?” She teases. 

“I’m busy too.”

“Still a month out.” She says. “Don’t offer them anymore of your money. You know they won’t take it.”

He sighs, and goes into a rant that’s so familiar by now that she doesn’t feel bad cutting the connection with a wave of her hand.

“We should probably get dressed.” Virginia says, studying the loose pj pants Wolf’s got on, the v-necked tee. 

“Orrrrr,” he offer rolling his ‘r’s the way he knows she likes, “we could go back to bed?” 

“We’ll be late.”

“Adeline won’t mind.” He says, pressing his advantage. 

* * *

 They are late, but her grandmother doesn’t mind. 

“Christine was an angel.” She says pouring Virginia a cup of coffee in her kitchen as Wolf keeps the baby busy. 

“Oh good.” She says, blowing on the mug to cool it down. “Thanks for doing this grandma, I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

“Nonsense dear. You’d do just fine. I just wish you weren’t still waitressing.”

“You know I want to be a restauranteur.” She says. “Waiting tables is a good way to get a feel for the industry. And it’s not like that’s the only thing I’m doing. I’ve got the sommelier course and I’m taking classes for a business degree.” 

“I know.” Adeline sighs. “I just thought once you married you wouldn’t want that anymore. I underestimated you, I suppose.”

She bites back her actual response and says, “I’m just glad Wolf wants to stay home with Christine.” 

“I had my doubts, you know, after the way we were introduced.” 

(Virginia muffles a laugh. Only her grandmother could reduce breaking and entering, with a side of threatened cannibalism, down to a phrase as harmless as ‘after the way we were introduced’.) 

“But he’s a lovely man, so good with your daughter, and so rich too!”

“Oh yes.” She lies idly, finishing her coffee.

There’s a bang from the living room. 

“I thought they were being too quiet.” She says as her grandmother jumps. “Lets make certain they haven’t broken anything.”

They haven’t, just knocked over a chair in a game of airplane, but Christine is all bundled up and ready to go so Virginia kisses his grandmother’s cheek and thanks her again. 

Wolf get’s Christine settled in the stroller as she puts on her coat, gloves, and hat, and Wolf drops a kiss over Adeline’s hand before they’re out the door. 

It’s not too long a walk nor is it as bitterly cold as it could be so they walk home through central park. Virginia pushing the stroller and Wolf bounding about them, exploring. He arks out in large circles, swinging back to the two of them whenever he finds something interesting. 

Wolf’s definition of interesting varies from the clowns preforming tricks for a crowd of small children to birds nest abandoned in the branches of a tree, ten feet off the ground. She thinks their daughter will never bored, not with a father so endlessly full of curiosity and is wholly content in a way that she still struggles to recognize. 

When they draw even with their building he lopes back to them, presenting her with a bluejay’s feather that he tucks into her cap, and leans down to kiss her. When Christine protests, he drops a kiss on her too. 

Virginia thinks she’ll make hot chocolate this afternoon, put Christine down for a nap. Maybe go back to bed herself. 

It is her day off after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda headcanon Wolf at like Maes Hughes levels of enthusiasm about Christine and Virginia. 
> 
> This is my perfect wife and daugther aren't they adorable?! DON'T YOU LOVE THEM! I DO!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] easy like a monday morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330945) by [Night (Night_Inscriber)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night)




End file.
